The present invention relates to a projecting type image display apparatus for projecting an enlarged multicolor image onto a screen, particularly, a projecting type image display apparatus in which the image is projected obliquely to the screen so that the enlarged image is formed on the screen, and a projecting optical unit usable for the device.
In a projecting type image display apparatus for projecting onto a screen an image formed by a display element including a reflection or transmission type liquid crystal panel or micro-mirrors while being enlarged, a sufficiently enlarged image on the screen as well as a reduction of depth length are required. For these requirements, a projecting optical unit for projecting the image obliquely to the screen (hereafter, called as oblique projection) while enlarging it as disclosed by JP-A-2001-264627, is known. Further, an optical adjustment for a case in which a curved mirror is used for the oblique projection, is disclosed by JP-A-2002-350774.